Arthur
ArthurImię występujące w wielu językach, nawiązanie do postaci króla Artura z Camelotu. - '''uczeń czerwonej fontanny i lider swojej drużyny specjalistów. Wygląd Arthur jest wysportowanym, wysokim chłopakiem o mocno niebieskich oczach oraz bardzo jasnych, brązowych włosach i ciepłej, nieco żółtawej, karnacji. Powagi odbiera mu chłopięca twarz pokryta kilkoma słabo widocznymi piegami. Często bywa lekceważony właśnie przez wygląd, jednak na ogół stara się udowodnić, że nie ma on wiele wspólnego z charakterem i umiejętnościami. Specjalista ubiera się w luźne bluzy z małymi naszywkami oraz spodnie dżinsowe i trampki. Zazwyczaj ma więc na sobie wyblakłą, zieloną bluzę, dopasowane szare dżinsy i czarne tenisówki z białymi elementami. Stroje nie zdradzają, kim tak naprawdę jest Arthur - są dość zwyczajne choć kosztowne, bo szyte na zamówienie. Osobowość Chociaż Arthur nie boi się stanąć do walki, jest raczej spokojny i bardzo ciężko go sprowokować, a tym bardziej skłonić do bójki. Bywa z tego powodu nazywany tchórzem przez niektórych rówieśników. Co innego, kiedy ktoś atakuje bliskich chłopaka - wtedy jego nastawienie jest odwrotne. Walczy zaciekle i to często bez względu na konsekwencje. Dzieje się tak, ponieważ rodzina i przyjaciele zajmują bardzo ważne miejsce w jego życiu i od nich zależne jest jego szczęście. Takie przwiązanie do innych świadczy o tym, iż książę osobą towarzyską i wierną, ale sprawia też, że (nawet drobne) utarczki z nimi wprawiają go w bardzo zły nastrój. Arthur jest zdyscyplinowany i skupiony, dlatego tego samego wymaga od kolegów z drużyny. Uważa, że powodzenie misji zależy w dużej mierze od dobrej organizacji, toteż z dystansem podchodzi do planów, których częścią jest improwizowanie. Być może jest tak też dlatego, że sam robi to raczej nieudolnie. Bywa brany za młodszego, niż jest w rzeczywistości, co stanowi pewnego rodzaju utrudnienie w życiu codziennym i może być obiektem kpin, choć może też się przydawać - Arthur wygląda na typowego, grzecznego chłopca czym zjednuje sobie głównie starszych ludzi i niektórych nauczycieli. Mimo delikatnej aparycji jest silnym i dobrym liderem, a drużyna rzadko mu się sprzeciwia. Specjalista potrzebuje czasu na rozwinięcie relacji, zbudowanie więzi i stworzenie wzajemnego zaufania. Ma wyczucie co do osób, więc po kilku rozmowach jest w stanie stwierdzić, czy rozmówca zostanie w jego życiu, czy jak najszybciej zerwie kontakt. Jest bardzo wymagający także w kontaktach z dziewczynami i chociaż nie brak mu adoratorek, znalezienie odpowiedniej wymagało czasu. Gdy spotyka kogoś po raz pierwszy, stara się być uprzejmy - sprawia wrażenie osoby bardzo sympatycznej, która budzi zaufanie. Źle idzie mu budowanie rozmowy z osobą, z którą nie ma żadnych wspólnych tematów i chociaż pierwsze wrażenie mogło być pozytywne, pierwsza rozmowa może być równoczesnie ostatnią. Najbardziej negatywną cechą Arthura jest jego nieustępliwość, która potrafi wywoływać duże kłótnie - a jak wiadomo, po kłótniach z bliskimi chłopak jest bardzo rozbity. Relacje z innymi utrudnia mu także nadmierna obowiązkowość, gdyż wiele czasu poświęca na książęce powinności - w związku z nimi rzuca wiele zajęć i często bywa na swojej rodzinnej planecie. Choć bardzo ceni honor i jest on dla niego jedną z najwyższych wartości, nie zawsze dostrzega swoje błędy - nie jest przyzwyczajony do ich popełniania. Przepraszanie jako pierwszy także stanowi dla niego pewnego rodzaju kłopot, w końcu jest to otwarte przyznanie się, iż zrobiło się coś źle. Niemniej chłopak prędzej czy później umie się opamiętać, stara się schować dumę i zachować się przyzwoicie. Sprawności specjalisty thumb|left|153px Arthur bardzo dobrze opanował władanie swoim typem broni - rapierem, a także tradycyjnymi mieczami. Nauka w Czerwonej Fontannie rozwija również umiejętność panowania nad smokami, a także ich ujeżdżania. Renoma szkoły opiera się jednak głównie na technologii, wobec czego uczniowie potrafią doskonale jeździć na motocyklach, a także kierować statkami kosmicznymi różnej wielkości. Znają się też na ich budowie, dzięki czemu są w stanie sami dokonywać napraw. Szkoła rozwija także u specjalistów umiejętność używania magii.Jednak nigdy nie używali ich w serialu. Czerwona Fontanna(anglojęzyczna wiki) Smok thumb|135px Do szczególnych zajęć należy trenowanie smoków - każdemu uczniowi przypisany jest jeden, który będzie mu towarzyszyć przez cały proces edukacji. Smoki uczestniczą w ćwiczeniach, można je ujeżdżać lub uczyć różnych figur na parady. Komendy wydaje się za pomocą dłoni. Smok Arthura nosi imię '''Prince. Jest on inteligentny i podatny na tresurę, ale i bardzo łagodny i przyjacielski (pozwala się ujeżdżać równym osobom, jest wyjątkowo cierpliwy i uwielbia dzieci, swoim usposobieniem przypomina raczej psa), zatracił jakiekolwiek instynkty, nie lubi - wręcz nie potrafi - walczyć i w hierarchii smoków znajduje się on na szarym końcu. Prawdopodobnie po wypuszczeniu na wolność zmarłby w ciągu kilku dni, gdyż nie potrafiłby sobie nic upolować. To sprawia, że smok nadaje się raczej do choreografii i parad niż do walk. Odnajduje się jednak w torach przeszkód i potrafi szybko latać. Umiejętności *'Szermierka' - już na swojej planecie pobierał lekcje fechtunku od najlepszych nauczycieli. Do Czerwonej Fontanny przybył z niemałymi umiejętnościami, jednak wciąż doskonali się w tej sztuce i czyni postępy. Potrafi posługiwać się zarówno tradycyjnym (stalowym) ostrzem, jak i bardziej nowoczesnymi rodzajami mieczy; *'Surfing' - to zdecydowanie ulubiony sport księcia, a zarazem największe hobby. Poświęcił mu sporo czasu i podróżował po wielu planetach w pogoni za wielkimi falami. Oprócz jazdy na zwykłej desce, z powodzeniem uczył się też windsurfingu; *'Prowadzenie pojazdów mechanicznych' - jest to umiejętność całkowicie nabyta w Czerwonej Fontannie, chłopak bardzo lubi przemieszczać się motorem czy statkiem kosmicznym, preferuje prowadzenie ich na własną rękę; *'Znajomość prawa' - chłopak studiował głównie prawo Callisto, by mieć szanse w dyskusjach z rodzicami czy starszyzną. Przekonał się, że nieznajomość prawa szkodzi, więc gdziekolwiek się znajduje, stara się zapoznać z obowiązującymi tam przepisami; *'Rozwiązywanie konfliktów' - gdy książę nie jest zaangażowany emocjonalnie w konflikt i nie jest także jedną ze stron, potrafi być świetnym mediatorem lub sędzią. Słabości *'Charakter pisma i leworęczność' - choć Arthur już w dzieciństwie pobierał nauki od najlepszych, miejscowych nauczycieli, żaden nie potrafił naprawić jego charakteru pisma. Jest ono niemal nieczytelne i zazwyczaj rozmazane ze względu na jego leworęczność; *'Nieustępliwość' - chłopak potrafi przez nią wpadać w duże kłopoty, choć najczęściej jej konsekwencją są po prostu mniejsze lub większe konflikty; *'Alergia' - sam do końca nie wie, na co jest uczulony. Jej objawy (głównie uciążliwy nieżyt nosa i kichanie) pojawiają się głównie późną wiosną/wczesnym latem, więc najpewniej problemem są pyłki którejś z roślin kwitnących w tym czasie; *'Duma' - dość ciężko przyznać mu się do błędów i porażek, a ponieważ przepraszanie jest rodzajem przyznania się do winy, trudno mu także przepraszać. Relacje Rodzice Arthur jest posłuszny rodzicom i pragnie aby byli z niego dumni. Nie oznacza to jednak, że zgadza się z nimi w każdej kwestii - wręcz przeciwnie, zazwyczaj jego zdanie różni się od poglądów opiekunów. Pamięta jednak o obowiązkach i protokołach, więc dba o to, aby wypełnić wszelkie obowiązki jako książę i syn. Co innego jeśli chodzi o sprawy, które nie są regulowane przez prawo - wtedy walczy o swoje racje zawzięcie, choć walka ta polega na dyskusji i nieprzypadkowym doborze argumentów. Najlepiej rozumie go siostra - Varanda (niedoszła uczennica Alfei). Może z nią porozmawiać na każdy temat bez skrępowania. Nawzajem pomagają sobie w sporach z rodzicami, a jako dzieci byli niemal nierozłączni. Nie utrzymuje szczególnie bliskich kontaktów z pozostałymi członkami rodziny, stara się jedynie żyć z nimi w zgodzie. thumb|235px|centre|Drzewo genealogiczne Przyjaciele Arthur ma paczkę przyjaciół - członków swojej drużyny. Z większością poznał się w szkole i choć byli zmuszeni do współpracy, szybko wytworzyły się między nimi więzy przyjaźni. Często razem spędzają czas i pomagają sobie, nie tylko na zajęciach. Jedyną osobą, którą znał przed rozpoczęciem szkoły, był Ian. Książę pomógł chłopakowi nabrać pewności siebie i odnaleźć się w nowym świecie, a w zamian uzyskał przyjaźń, zaufanie i wierność. Młodzieńcy pomagają sobie nawzajem - to właśnie Arthur skłonił Iana do refleksji i przyczynił się do jego związku z Ravery. Specjaliści dopełniają się osobowościami, które różnią się pod wieloma względami. Nie brakuje w ich przyjaźni uszczypliwości i dobrych sprzeczek, jednak zgoda przychodzi dość szybko. Miłość Młodzieniec zakochał się z wzajemnością w Aquenie, jednak początki ich relacji były dość trudne, a uczucie wielokrotnie wystawiane na próbę. Choć nie kochał Ventii, spędzili trochę czasu razem. Dziewczyna bardzo konsekwentnie starała się o jego względy, instruowana przez despotyczną matkę. Czarodziejka korzystała z różnego rodzaju przepisów prawnych i manipulacji, stawiając chłopaka w kłopotliwych sytuacjach, z których nie mógł wybrnąć. Była dla niego bardzo męcząca, ale wiedział, że nie przystoi mu źle jej potraktować. Wrogowie Chłopak nie ma wrogów - walczy jednak z każdym, kto zagraża bezpieczeństwu Magicznego Wymiaru czy jego bliskich. Pochodzenie Informacje zawarte w serialu thumb|177px Callisto to planeta, o której nie wiadomo zbyt wiele - w serialu nie zostały przybliżone jej losy. Jest czwartym światem Górnego Pierścienia Magix (S01E02), a jej księżniczką jest Varanda, która miała podjąć naukę w szkole czarodziejek Alfea, jednak zrezygnowała (list zawierający rezygnację zniszczyła StellaS01E02). Ze słów Tecny można wywnioskować, że Callisto i Magix dzieli bardzo duża odległość. Informacje wymyślone przez autorkęNa potrzeby postaci, o planecie powiedziano niewiele więc daje nam to możliwość wykreowania tego świata na swój sposób Władza królewska jest bardzo silna, a społeczeństwo warstwowe. Najważniejsza jest rodzina królewska, a zaraz za nią szlachta (często z rodziną królewską spokrewniona). Państwo jest bardzo bogate i szanowane, jest także głównym partnerem handlowym takich światów jak Eraklyon czy Solaria - nawet mimo odległości, która je od nich dzieli. Mieszkańcy ciężko pracują i płacą podatki, z których pokrywane jest między innymi życie rodziny królewskiej. Nie panuje tu jednak tyrania - ludzie przywiązani są do takiego porządku, nikt nie jest uciskany. Na zamożność świata ma wpływ także to, że nie dosięgnął go negatywny wpływ Prastarych Wiedźm - ich czarna magia nie sięgała Głównego Pierścienia Magix, więc tutejsze planety są nieco lepiej rozwinięte gospodarczo. Ponadto na planecie panuje pokój - ludzie są raczej bezkonfliktowi, cieszą się życiem i słońcem, które świeci tu przez 2/3 roku. Kwestionariusz *'Data urodzenia:' 19 października *'Magiczny znak zodiaku: 'żywioły. *'Przyjaciele:' Ian, Leo, Dorian. *'Najlepszy przyjaciel:' Ian. *'Zwierzę:' wilk CharlieJest częściowo oswojony, nie jest zwierzakiem domowym.Inspiracja filmem "Tańczący z wilkami" *'Ulubione zwierzę:' Wilk. *'Ulubione jedzenie: '''Pizza z CallistoPizza włoska różni się od tej, którą znamy i to właśnie włoska wersja jest ulubioną potrawą Arthura. Jest to także nawiązanie do słów Bloom, która na początku serialu podawała się za księżniczkę z tej planety i stwierdziła, że pizza jest narodowym daniem Callisto.Planeta Callisto mogła być inspirowana Włochami. Cząstka ''di w Varanda di Callisto widocznym na drzwiach pokoju w Alfei, jest typowa dla nazwisk włoskich.. *'Hobby:' szermierka i surfing. *'Ulubiony przedmiot:' lekcje walki z Codatortą. *'Ulubiony kolor:' Wyblakły zielony. *'Ulubiona muzyka:' Wszystkie brzmienia - od muzyki klasycznej po elektronikę. *'Ulubiony film:' Brak. *'Ulubiony rodzaj książek:' historyczne i beletrystyka. *'Nie' znosi: fałszywości i próżności. *'Moja ulubiona broń:' rapierRapier jest bronią białą o długiej, prostej i obusiecznej klindze, dłuższą od szabli (źródło: https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rapier Wikipedia.. Ciekawostki *Na bluzie chłopaka widnieje złoty napis Callisto oznaczający planetę, z której młodzieniec pochodzi, a także będący logiem nadwornego (a także najlepszego na planecie) projektanta i krawca, szlachcica imieniem Iginio di CallistoImię należy do jednego z twórców serii Winx.. Zazwyczaj zajmuje się on projektowaniem i szyciem strojów dla wyższych warstw społecznych (suknie balowe, ubrania dworskie), jednak na specjalną prośbę księcia podjął się uszycia jego bluzy i spodni; *Miecz, którego zazwyczaj używa (od czasu podjęcia nauki w Czerwonej Fontannie) został nieco zmodyfikowany na jego życzenie - rękojeść ma bardziej skomplikowaną formę i jest pozłacana; *Nie wierzy we wróżby i astrologię - może dlatego, że według jednej z nich miał się urodzić dziewczyną. Królowa przygotowała się na córkę i wybrała imię (Alessia), a w jego niemowlęcej garderobie dominował róż; *Obecnie ma awersję do różu - nie posiada żadnych ubrań ani przedmiotów w tym kolorze; *Nie przywiązuje dużej wagi do telefonu, więc często go zapomina - to wiąże się z masą nieodebranych połączeń i złością ignorowanych znajomych; *Swoją pelerynę, wchodzącą w skład uniformu, polecił skrócić, ponieważ przeszkadzała mu w walce; *Drużyna, do której należy Arthur i jego przyjaciele określana jest mianem "Drużyny 7"; *Varanda urodziła się pierwszego stycznia więc są urodzeni w tym samym roku. Choć siostra jest starsza o 9 miesięcy, prawo zabrania dziedziczenia tronu przez córki, jeśli w rodzinie królewskiej jest syn. Zapis ten czyni Varandę drugą w kolejce po koronęArthur jednak po jakimś czasie postanawia zrzec się tronu, co pozbawi go części praw, ale i obowiązków w jego królestwie, jednak wciąż będzie widniał jako członek rodziny królewskiej i pozostanie mu tytuł książęcy. W takiej sytuacji nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, aby to Varanda mogła w przyszłości zostać władcą na Callisto. Galeria Codzienne= Arthur-codzienny-halszka454.png|Codzienny |-|Uniform= Arthur-uniform-halszka454.png|Uniform Czerwonej Fontanny i broń (stara wersja) Arthur-uniform-poprawka-halszka454.png|Wersja poprawiona Arthur-rapier-halszka454.png|Miecz (rapier) |-|Inne= Arthur-genealogia-v2-halszka454.png|Genealogia (v2 - poprawiona wersja) Arthur-dragon-halszka454.png|Smok Przypisy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Specjaliści Kategoria:Callisto Kategoria:Halszka454